


Elliott has ADHD, change my mind

by Yamimori



Series: Miragehound Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, LMAO, Other, Send help please, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also hi im invested in these two, and constantly questions how they fell for this dumbass, and i got attached to their hound and im invested now, and i know this is hella ooc, and like i just wrote this because i wanted to tbh, at least, bloodhound's face hc, bloth is screaming, bloth is touch starved, but i try to keep it at least somewhat ambiguous, but its not really brought up here, but theres like no content for them, change my mind, elliott has ADHD, elliott has literally 3 functioning braincells and 2 of them are bloth's, elliott is screaming inside, hhhh, i love them, its just really fluffy and gay im sorry, its like 1am and im smeepy, its super self indulgent, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, these two are gay, they're great, this has a lot of headcanon shit im sorry, this is vaguely inspired by an rp, vaguely????, with my friend and i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimori/pseuds/Yamimori
Summary: It was Elliott bouncing off the walls, both with excitement and anxiety, telling Bloth quickly what they needed to know about going to Solace at a maximum of 4 minutes after they woke up and were still trying to figure out what year it was. Or what English was, for that fact.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Miragehound | Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Miragehound Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Elliott has ADHD, change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy this is my first post here, and this is just a really short drabble tbh. I have a LOT of really short, shitty drabbles of these two dumbasses, so if you want to see more, please let me know. Yeet yeet  
> I'm not good at this, and I know these two are horribly, HORRIBLY OOC but like I'm not motivated enough to care. oh also bloth's icelandic, change my mind???? please let me know if I made any typos or anything- or if I accidentally fucked up Bloth's pronouns because i  
> i wrote this late im sorry

Bloth blinked an eye open once light started flooding into the room, stretching out a little bit in hopes to not wake up Elliott, eventually just saying ‘fuck it’, and pressing their face into the back of his neck, slinging an arm over his waist. “My love, it’s time to get up,” they hummed into his skin, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.  
Elliott made a quiet noise in the back of his neck, rolling his shoulder a bit in a way of ‘i love you but let go of me im tired’, earning a quiet chuckle from his partner.  
Bloth held Elliott ever so slightly closer to their chest, tracing patterns into his stomach, “Elskan mín, we need to get up,” they set their chin against his shoulder, “Ástin mín,” they hummed, “Ljós lífs míns,” they could feel the smile on Elliott’s face from where they sat- he was like this every time they used pet names, “Elskan.” They pressed a kiss to his neck again, finally earning a quiet groan from Elliott, who promptly rolled over to the best of his abilities to bury his face in their shoulder with his eyes still closed.  
“What do you want, darl-dar- babe?” His words were quiet, and slow, and slurred as hell, wiggling an arm out somehow to remove Bloth’s hand from his waist and lace their fingers.  
Bloth tried to keep the fluttery feeling in their chest at bay for the time being, “We need to get up soon.” They explained quietly, rolling onto their back and bringing Elliott with them so they could place their other hand on his lower back.  
Elliott only so much as groaned at being moved, “Mmm… no.” he hissed, much like a cat would in all honesty.  
It was odd mornings like this that made Bloth think ‘God damnit I love you’ but also think ‘you are so unbelievably spoiled’. They ran fingers up Elliott’s spine, earning a shudder from the trickster. “You are… such an asshole.” He grumbled, finally leaning up and opening up his eyes to glare at them, eyes glazed over from sleep and, if you had asked him, ‘From looking at the most wonderful thing in my life’.  
Bloth barked out a quiet laugh, running their fingers through his hair and pulling out a few weirdly-placed knots, “Maybe, but we do need to get up regardless.” They sat up, slowly, pulling Elliott with them so they could kiss him properly, effectively pulling their menace to the land of the living.  
“Is that gonna be how you wake me up every day now? Because I can get behind this,” Elliott hummed against their skin, slinging an arm around their waist loosely, running his other hand over old scars on Bloth’s chest lightly. He knew that any other time of day Bloth would kind of… glare at him; they never liked their scars - or as they called it, ‘failures’- and would always get pouty if Elliott ever gave them attention. But in all reality, he did genuinely think they were pretty- none were harsh or jagged; all clean, thin lines and curved markings and he wouldn’t trade any of them. But in the mornings, right after they’ve both woken up, he runs his fingers over them and pulls shudders out of the Hunter, who adamantly, inevitably, asks why he is so fascinated with them- to which his reply is always the same ‘because they’re on your body, and everything about you is beautiful’.  
“It can be, if you’d like,” they smiled a little, and part of them wished so desperately they could capture this moment right here; with light filtering in through fabric curtains, hair mildly tousled from sleep and the previous night’s endeavors, sheets pooled around their waists and bruises forming under their skin. It was mornings like this that made them realize what all they gave up for this to become their every morning, and they regretted nothing. Well, that was a lie- they regret a lot of things, but nothing that led to this. Nothing that led them to him.  
They remembered the day they left to visit Elliott’s mother- that was a morning like this. Except, it was more the other way around, with Elliott pressing soft kisses to their face and neck in a subtle attempt to wake up his fiancé, even though they didn’t have to be up for hours. It was Elliott bouncing off the walls, both with excitement and anxiety, telling Bloth quickly what they needed to know about going to Solace at a maximum of 4 minutes after they woke up and were still trying to figure out what year it was. Or what English was- or if- fuck it, they ended up settling with just kissing him so he’d be quiet for a minute.  
“Ástin mín, please be quiet for a few minutes so I can think.” They spoke after pulling away, holding his hands between theirs and rubbing small circles into the insides of his wrists. He did, much to their surprise, actually stay relatively quiet until Bloth pulled themselves out of the bed- in which he went right back to talking a thousand miles a minute. Which ended up in more ‘please shut up’ kisses, and one casual threat of no sex for a month.


End file.
